


Breakfast With Prince Louis

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Cock Worship, Dick to bomb, Kings & Queens, Light BDSM, Louis has a big cock, M/M, Modern Royalty, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Power Bottom Harry, Prince Louis, Royal Louis, Tommo - Freeform, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, petnames, role play, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Harry blinked once more, trying not to look at the naked man or his thick dick, “I’m sorry your highness but the queen permits the staff as off-limits when they are on their lunch break. And I am on mine now which means that I can’t help you but if it is something important you need help with then I can help. But if n-““Yes, it is important and I don’t think it could wait.” Prince Louis interrupts and opened his legs wider to show his butler his dick more, “I threw out my back and I’m in a lot of pain.”Or where Harry is a butler at the palace. The queen had one rule for the help which was to not fall in love with her son, and Harry found himself breaking it. (Prompt sent by @hisweetkiwi on my twitter, send me more prompts)





	Breakfast With Prince Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

 

Picture this; you have the chance to work for the royal family. You are surrounded by royalty every day. You could easily get the information about each member in the royal family, and you have a first-hand experience of getting all the drama within the walls of the palace.

It seemed like a dream came true for some, but Harry felt it was a curse. Harry’s family worked for the king and queen for years and he spent most of his childhood in the palace. His grandmother was the head house keeper and maid, and when she died, she passed the title to his mother.

Harry did not want to work at there, until his university kicked him out during the middle of term. He lost his scholarship rights and he was banded from entering the university campus.

He was linked with Professor Malik, a married man.  He was having an affair with him according to the board. Harry did nothing wrong from his knowledge. He met with his Literature professor every day at the campus library to study; he helped Harry with his assignment.

Mr. Malik wanted a relationship with Harry. He asked the university students for odd favours like to pose nude for him to paint. He threated to fail Harry if he did not do, so Harry did. A student followed the pair and took photographs. The photos leaked and the next thing Harry knew, he was a train back home.

Harry’s mother was bit disappointments in the board’s decision for kick her son out. She prompted for him to work in the palace to fill in a position. He wanted to save money to move to America and finish university.  Anne wanted her son to be closer to her and he wanted money.

The decision was pretty clear.

 So that is how Harry found himself waiting on his hands and knees for the royal family. The pay was the only keeping in the palace, not his mother.  The princesses were nice to him, often treating like a personal friend than their personal servant.  They were not so bad like the media portrayed them. 

However, their brother was something else. Harry met him very times since he started working. Prince Louis requested Harry to purchase the most suggestive items; strawberry lube, extra -large condoms and hand cuffs.

It was oblivious that prince had an active sex life.

 It made him jealous for those guys and girls who had the chance to see Louis in his naked glory. He would do anything to have Louis’ cock in his mouth, and have his dainty yet strong hands tugging unto his hair.

Harry was a bit insane for having a crush on his boss, well his parents were. There was something about the prince that drew Harry to have those thoughts. The prince was certainty attractive, one of the prettiest men Harry has ever laid his eyes on.

He questioned himself whether or not the prince was a real person. He has the softest features and a beard Harry wanted to feel on his thighs. 

Last week he threw hot tea in Prince Louis’ lap four times. Harry was nicknamed the ‘dick burner ‘ by him. The staff including Harry’s mother teased him with that nickname. He cried for days in his room.

Yesterday he tripped while bringing Louis his food; the juice, eggs and toasted bread slices flew on him. At that rate he would have a new nickname by noon. The queen was not much help when Harry spoke to her about the nickname. She just teased him and told him that the prince would forget about it soon.

Harry was on his lunch break, the royal staff members were allowed two hours off to eat. All the royal family members knew that when their staff took their lunch break that they were not permitted to ask them for anything.

It was queen’s way of showing their staff that the family respected them as the people they were. Without the staff, the royal family were nothing. They were the people who took care of their needs, the people who waited on them and served them. It was the least they could do.

The prince being the little shit he was rang the service bell. Harry heard the irritating sounds surrounding his bedroom.

“ I can’t have a fucking break,” Harry muttered taking one last sip of his iced tea before going to find the prince.

He entered the prince’s room muttering swear words under his breath. Prince Louis was naked and grinning at him. He blinked twice and pinched his arms. He was still naked so Harry was not dreaming.

Harry blinked once more, trying not to look at the naked man or his thick dick, “I’m sorry your highness but the queen permits the staff as off-limits when they are on their lunch break. And I am on mine now which means that I can’t help you but if it is something important you need help with then I can help. But if n-“

“Yes, it is important and I don’t think it could wait.” Prince Louis interrupts and opened his legs wider to show his butler his dick more, “I threw out my back and I’m in a lot of pain.”

“Okay but why are you naked?”

The prince went on, “ I was on my way to the bathtub and it happened. I only had enough time to ring the service bell. Help me, Har-trip and rub my back.”

Harry sighed, “I m-my lunch break could wait I guess. Who needs food to eat these days, right? But please put on some clothes, you are making me feel a bit weirded out .”

“ You never saw a man’s cock before ? I know you pour tea on them a lot, dick burner. “ The prince laughs at Harry’s response. Louis was being a shit like always. He wanted to get some kind of reaction from Harry. He would to see the man cry or slap him, anything really.

Harry took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly,” That is none of your business, your highness. And your back looks perfectly fine. You just wanked too much and your dick hurts now.” 

Louis grinned at him, finally a reaction from him,” Maybe you should kiss away the pain. I am only a man Harry.” Harry ignored him and started walking away from him, “Please stay, I’ll behave. I promise.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but stopped in his tracks “ I don’t believe you but I will stay for you.”

“ Come lay on the bed, Harry.” Louis replied flicking his index finger to indicate Harry to come towards him, “ I don’t bite hard you know.”

 Harry pinched himself again.

Yep this not a dream but the prince wants him to be on his bed when he was naked. Okay?

Harry’s feet led him to the prince’s bed, his mind felt cloudy. He knew things were a bit odd, but he decided to go with it. He was always was a pleaser you see, he loved making people happy.

“ Sit back  and make yourself at home. I have a little surprise for you.”

Harry stared at the prince getting off his bed and walking to his closet.  He was a bit unsure what the prince had in his mind. Harry was a bit surprised he did not have an erection has yet. Louis had a massive cock and it was right in his face.

Louis came out of his closet with a black box in his hands. The box looked like those you saw on Instagram. It looked expensive.

 Harry wondered if the prince was insane. Buying the help a gift? And by the looks of the box, it was something costly.

Louis rested the box on the bed with care.” I call the ‘box of fun’ and I brought these things just for you.” Harry hummed and raised his eyebrows, “  Harry, the palace walls are thin and I hear those midnight talks with your friend.”

Harry feels the room getting a bit hot.

“I-I really s-should go.” Harry stuttered, trying to make a run for it.

Louis leaped on the bed. His body is on top of Harry’s and his hands are holding Harry’s waists above Harry’s head. Harry feels the hairs on his arms rise and his heart beat quicken.

“Shhh little one, Professor Tomlinson is going to take care of you. Do you want him to? “ Louis winked at the flushed man under him,” The choice is yours, baby.”

 Harry opened his mouth to reply but a whimper leaves his lips. He feels the rubbing his cock on his clothed one. He hated how easily his penis erected.

He blamed Louis’ massive thick cock. 

“P-Please t-touch me, Professor Tomlinson before I come please.” Harry pleaded closing his eyes.

Louis reached for the hand cuff hidden under is pillow. He raised Harry’s hands to the bed post and cuffed them.

_Harry is still fully clothed and very horny._

Louis got up from the bed and picked up the box. He took out the items from the box. It was strawberry lube, condoms, a pair of glasses, a dildo and other sex toys. It was the same items that Louis made him buy.

He was going to use the items he brought on him. Harry wanted to come just thinking about it.

Louis placed the glasses on his face, “ I heard you got a thing for wanted to be fucked in glasses. “ Harry whimpered again, his body was numb.” I also heard that you liked professors but tonight I changed my mind… I am not going a professor or your daddy. Tonight you call me by my name because I want everyone to know who is fucking this pretty peach.”

Louis started taking off Harry’s shoes, then his shoes. He pulled off Harry’s jeans and un-buttoned his shirt.  Louis flung the garments and smiled. Harry was almost fully naked, just his boxers were on.

Harry shuddered when Louis pressed his lips on neck and begun kissing it. His harmless kisses turned into him marking Harry, showing everyone tomorrow who the man belonged to. He moved on to Harry’s nipples, sucking and twisting his tongue on it.

Harry moans and arched his back.

 He needed more, he wanted more.

 Harry grinded his hips and pelvis upwards to meet Louis’ body,” P-Please just fuck me.” His moans got louder when Louis’ tongue licked his happy trail.

 The prince pulled down his boxers, letting it stay by his ankles.

“ Shhh baby.” Louis whispers with his face to Harry’s penis. He pecked it lighting before pulling in his mouth. Harry groans enjoying the warmth of Louis’ mouth.

Louis starts bobbing his head, trying to take as much of Harry as he could. He pulled out Harry’s cock out of his mouth with an obscene sound. He dashes to the other side of the bed and grabbed the condoms and lube.

He opened the condom wrapper with his teeth. His eyes gaze at Harry, his swollen lips and flush cheeks. The man looked so obscene with his hair sticking out on the bed and his face from the sweat.

Louis applied some of the lube to his erected penis and poured some in condom. He rolled it unto his dick. He poured some more lube in his hands. He placed one finger in Harry’s ass without a warning to the man.

“ I want more fingers, please.” Harry asks so kindly.

Louis is in awe at Harry asking him to finger him. He adds another finger, pushing it in and out of Harry’s ass

“ Like this, baby ?” Louis questioned adding two more. He opened his fingers inside him and teased him with scissoring motions, “ Such a good boy for taking four fingers.”

Harry nodded feeling on cloud nine, “ Only for you, Louis. Only for you, your highness.”

Louis removed his fingers and replaced it with tip of his penis. He slowly entered Harry which earns a mutter of swear words.

“ Going to fuck you so hard, Baby.” Louis moaned, loving the tightness of Harry’s hole, “ So tight.. so fucking tight and wet.”

Harry grunts, “You can move.”

So Louis does.

The sounds of Louis’ ball sack hitting Harry’s skin fills the room. Each thrust feels like heaven for Harry. He feels so full while Louis feels in pure bliss.

Harry’s moans got more vulgar, the harder Louis thrusted into him.

He wanted to come so bad and so did Louis. Harry’s beautiful face, so flush and pretty, taking all his cock. He looked like he was made for it like a little cockslut.

“ So close.” Harry whined, his hands are red from the hand cuffs. Louis unlocks them  and Harry’s hands make their way to Louis’ neck, “ Please kiss me.”

Louis kisses Harry like his life depended on it. He thrusts quicken, he hears again vulgar moan escape Harry’s mouth, “ Fuck Louis, right there. “

The prince goes deeper; Harry’s nails go to his back scraping him without him knowing.   

_He was getting fucked so well._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it .


End file.
